The Jurassic Book, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of The Jurassic Book. Plot The heroes and Zannah officially meet: Zannah having anticipated Mowgli's counterattack; she has heard of the Jungle-Boy, but didn't realize that was the same human she unknowingly saved from a leopard, and was hoping to see him again. "Well well, what do you know" she speaks making the heroes shiver while she creeps toward them, looking at Mowgli, "so you're the man-cub who's legendary around here, who knew you were the same human I almost killed, and saved from that leopard" she adds, "I'll admit, I am grateful for that, but what you and your minions are doing is wrong" Mowgli roars, "wrong? you mammals used to be inferior: submissive and expendable in our reign, but upon the end of the world that almost exterminated us, you stole it! I'm only trying to take it back" she counters and before Mowgli could reason with her she lunges with her mouth open, but Mowgli was snatched away in the last second by Hathi, much to Zannah's anger, "attack" she orders the Saurornithoides and they comply, now it was war, "so much for the element-of-surprise" Sandah remarks while kicking one Saurornithoides away, "it's like they're ready for whatever we throw at them, no matter what it is" Sura adds while struggling with another Saurornithoides, "how do we beat these monsters?" Lala demands while evading one troodont, meanwhile Hathi, his sons, Baloo, Kaa, Virgil and Jacala have teamed up to tackle Zannah personally since they were the biggest animals present: Jacala made the first move by lunging open-mouthed, only for her to swerve away, then intercepts a charge from Hathi, throwing him right into his sons, however Baloo was able to score a slash on her right-heel, causing her to whirl around and bite him, only for Virgil to ram her away, then Kaa lassos himself onto her while sticking his face right into hers, "look me in the eye when I'm talking to you, both eyes" the python demands while attempting his hypnotic dance, but had no effect, "your snake-charms don't work on me" Zannah taunts and wrangles the snake off of her, then whiplashes Virgil with Kaa before tying him around Baloo, Jacala tries to intervene, but he was grabbed by her hands and mouth and thrown into a tree, "sorry Baloo" Kaa moaned, "it's alright" Baloo dismissed as one Saurornithoides checks on Zannah, "should we proceed with our plan early, or finish these guys first?" it asks, "proceed with our plan: have the Saurornithoides rallied with you and fallow me to the man-village" Zannah instructs and the troodont nods, but neither of them thought of their defeated opponents listening in, as Kaa and Baloo heard loud and clear, "the man-village?!" Kaa gasps while untying himself from Baloo, "we gotta find Mowgli" the bear recommends. Meanwhile Vermillion found himself at the mercy of at least four Saurornithoides forcing him into a log, fortunately Kichi jumps onto one and rides it like a rodeo. "Yeehaw ride 'em cowboy" he yells while Akru and Maki tackle the other two, leaving only one to finish Vermillion, "Vermillion's in trouble" Chil notes while swiping his talons at one troodont before it was finished by Bagheera, who looks at the log Vermillion is in and the Saurornithoides barraging it, then at Mowgli's bike, getting an idea, he runs to the bike and gets on, "always wanted to work one of these" he muses before getting serious, taking the controls, he twists them to rev the engine and get the dinosaur's attention, who finally looks, "why don't you pick on someone your own size you big chicken?" he taunts and the dinosaur attacks, but Bagheera rolls off with the bike rearing up, smacking the dinosaur with its front-wheel, Bagheera continues to drive before accidentally crashing into a tree, damaging the bike, "that wasn't suppose to happen" he dreads and Vermillion crawls out of the log, "I thought was a goner" he remarks. Meanwhile Luri had killed one Saurornithoides with a quick bite to the neck, and Mowgli did the same to another with his trusty-knife, then scores three more simultaneously with his new boomerang, but one Saurornithoides tackles him from behind before he could intercept. "Mowgli!" Luri screeches but another Saurornithoides gets in her way while Mowgli struggles with his raptor, who manages to get his right-foot on the man-cub's neck, making him freeze while the dinosaur giggles evilly, but before it could impale Mowgli's jugular Sandah assaults it: knocking the beast off Mowgli and killing it with quick bite to the windpipe, "that makes us even" he says to Mowgli, referring to the time Mowgli had saved Sandah from those treasure-hunters at the Cold-Lairs, but the moment was interrupted by a roar, and suddenly the majority of Saurornithoides stop their attacks and fallow the roar, "hey we ain't done with you" Mang shouts, "dude what just happened?" Akru asks, "Mowgli" Baloo shouts to Mowgli, "yes Baloo?" Mowgli replies, "Zannah's planning to attack the man-village" Baloo pants causing gasps, "we gotta warn them" Sandah urges, "where's my bike?" Mowgli asks looking for his dirt-bike, "I'm guessing over there" Maki notes pointing at the now wrecked motorbike, "yeah that was my fault" Bagheera admits shyly, "I'll be mad about that later" Mowgli vows before turning to Chil Mang and Mao, "you three go on ahead, we'll catch up" he orders, "right" all three obey and fly off, "here get on" Hathi offers and Mowgli does, then they all head off. At the Man-village, all was quiet. A bonfire was on and many humans were gathered around it. Most were too apprehensive to sleep with the knowledge that dinosaurs were still alive, and slaughtering everything in their path. One woman was carrying a bag of grains when suddenly a Saurornithoides pops up from nowhere and tackles her. The woman's shrieks alerting the village while wrestling to getaway from her attacker, and most were quite stunned to see a live dinosaur, although the woman was able to escape by distracting the beast with her bag. "You okay mam?" Kamya asks, "yeah" she answers until the Saurornithoides turned its sight on them, then more show up, now it was full blown panic, the troodonts corral the humans like shepherds to sheep, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi as well as Rusty Marigold and Grey attempt to fight back, while Kamya Meshua Rahhar Jumeirah and Alex attempt to keep the dinosaurs away from anyone else, "hey hey hey hey, hey" Rahhar shouts banging a post with a cane, and some Saurornithoides surround him and his family, and then Zannah arrives, stepping on the fence surrounding the village before making her way to Mowgli's family, "that must be Zannah" Alex guesses, a bull named Rama springs in halting her, but she swats him away into a house, "Rama" Rikki screams while Rama tries to get on his feet, Alex rushes to him and cradles his head, "oh Rama, are you okay?" he begs, "I'm alright kid" Rama coughed, "impressive" Zannah says causing Alex to look her, and found she was looking at him, "so you too can communicate with animals, let me guess: you and Mowgli are related?" she adds, "he's my father, and you're a monster" Alex roars, "Alex are you crazy? getaway from that thing" Meshua pleads while Zannah laughs (which sounded like a roar mixed in it to the humans), "it's laughing?" Rahhar notes somewhat creped out, "a monster? all you mammals used to be inferior, us dinosaurs were and still are the true rightful rulers of the world, but you've gotten in our way, and must be eliminated" she counters, "Zannah!" a familiar voice echoes and everybody sees Mowgli marching in the village, and brings an animal-army with him, "Mowgli" Jumeirah shouts, "take another step, and your son dies" Zannah threatens and suddenly grabs Alex, making Mowgli and co halt, "she really is ruthless" Rahhar remarks angrily, "oh no you don't" Rusty growls and attacks Zannah on the leg, making her roar in pain and drop Alex, the Saurornithoides come to aid their master while Mowgli saves Alex, "you alright?" he asks, "yeah" Alex says and Jacala suddenly guards them from some Saurornithoides, "go help your family Mowgli, we got this" the croc urges and Mowgli does, while Hathi and Virgil again confront Zannah after she has removed Rusty, "we're not done yet" Virgil reminds, "don't know when to quite?" Zannah taunts, "I underestimated you earlier, but that won't happen again" Hathi promises, "then prove it" Zannah encourages claws flexed. The ultimate battle has begun. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter eleven Notes *Rama is one of the domesticated bulls in the village and close friends with Mowgli in the literature, he'll be playing a part of the battle here. *I couldn't resist including some of the Disney Kaa's dialogue into the anime one. Gallery Category:Fanfiction